The present invention relates to a bow sight, and particularly to a recurve bow sight which provides superior accuracy.
Recurve bow sights used in target competition must conform with rules established by the World Archery Federation, previously FITA. These rules provide certain restrictions on sight point and particularly fiber optic sight pins.
A known recurve bow sight is the Flex Recurve Scope manufactured by Shrewd Archery. This scope includes a sight pin arranged within the tunnel or housing of the scope in compliance with FITA rules. One drawback of such prior bow sights is that it is not possible to control the degree of illumination of the sight pin, which is a particular problem in environments where there is an abundance of ambient light. In such situations, the sight produces a starburst effect which diminishes rather than enhances accuracy. In addition, due to the current FITA rule that limits the directional line-of-sight fiber length to just 20 mm (0.7874 in) maximum, the reduced amount of ambient light collected in the short length of fiber results in a dimly lit fiber optic sight pin.
The bow sight of the present disclosure was developed to overcome these and other drawbacks of conventional recurve bow sights by providing improved ring pin assemblies that feature longer fiber length to collect a greater amount of ambient light in low light situations, an adjustable partial cover to reduce the amount of ambient light collected in the fiber during full sunlight situations to eliminate the starburst effect, and the ring pin assemblies of varied fiber diameter size and color are exchangeable to accommodate the needs of an archer.